To Oblivion
by WonderBat
Summary: Batman has finally given up on himself, on the whole world, on his team.


**Author's Note:** It's been ages since I've actually posted another story up in here. Must I say, I missed this place! To be perfectly clear, I have been writing fics for another site all the while my disappearance. And after around two or three years, I can say that yes, I am back – maybe only for a while though, I still am not giving a say on that one. I trust you'll enjoy this short story a bit more than the others I have written in the past – which were all very daft and pathetic (so don't read them). Your feedbacks would much be very much appreciated. Thank you all indeed.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the story.

**To Oblivion**

Batman has finally given up on himself, on the whole world, on his team.

It was not his choice to leave the league earlier than he intended to. He swore he would serve as long as he could; yet this time, it was none of Batman's choice any longer – it was Bruce Wayne's.

Quitting was never on his list of choices but it was inevitable at some point of everybody's career. He would take it wholeheartedly and claim to comprehend the fact that he still had the final say on whether to quit or not. Yet even after thinking about it a billion times and coming up with a stern decision, there was something in him that was dissatisfied and not agreeing completely on what he's thought up. He felt like he still hasn't done the world much of a favor, saving mankind from evil, protecting people and avoiding the worst possible experience he could pass on to them: Losing their loved ones. He felt, even after almost a decade of being the Batman, in hindsight, he still hasn't given it all his best; he still hasn't delivered the message on why he was risking his life for strangers.

But, as he's told himself, this was not about him any longer. It was about the fact that he had another life to take care of – a life that he has neglected for so long.

Bruce sat up against the edge of his king size bed, one that was usually empty and cold on most days of his nights. He has become an undeniably nocturnal man and even when he knew that passing on responsibilities to Robin and Batgirl was nothing to be anxious about, still, he was unable to settle for the night.

It's been similar for almost a week now, ever since he's quit the Justice League. He, even to be qualified as probably the most detached and taciturn one, cannot deny the fact that he's longing for everybody else. He wasn't sociable, no; but he's got feelings to – that, people usually forget.

Nights were usually a preference for his book yet this one particular evening, he was more in the mood of having the daylight against than any other. Knowing that he would no longer be in touch of his friends at the league often, he felt a whole different leaf at the brink of changing him completely. Turning away from Batman meant turning away from one complete lifetime. The least of what he was hoping for to come that night was a miracle, a ray of sunshine against the moonlight entering his enormous bedroom.

And that was what exactly what he's got. Because by the time he looked up against his eight-foot tall glass windows, he saw a familiar figure just flying past the manor.

A smirk crept itself against the edge of his lips. He sighed another sigh, looking down the carpeted floor as an epiphany struck him just now.

Not only did he give up on his career, he has given up on Diana as well.

Yes, it was nothing but unfeasible to have a serious romantic relationship with her but at that one point, he's finally proven himself as a real person. He has tried it a couple of times with her – all of which worked more often than not – yet, there were fears in him, doubts that knew very well on how the relationship would fall after a period of time. With no assurance of their lives as to be terminated or not before, during or after a mission, he knew that bottom line he was just really making a fool out of the both of them – mostly of himself though. Turbulence was expectedly at every corner's turn, especially for heroes as themselves.

Correction: Especially for heroes like them alone.

Diana was a special woman in his life, even as of now. Both Bruce and Batman adore her, how independent and womanly her whole persona was. Even by the first time they have met, he was fascinated. Yet again, she was an Amazon. Although, time has brought them closer than they were. They never would have thought about it, let alone cross a line between the professionalism that has to be maintained. But he could not say he has regrets either because he didn't.

Diana was one of the handful few that could remind him how complicated life was.

Being neglected by her own kind, her own family, her own mother made him, in a way, closer to her in parts. Having shared that similarity of misfortune when it came to her private life created a bridge for him to easily talk to her. At first, he found it awkward; but as he found out, she was a very sweet girl underneath the stern first impression. She flawlessly understood him and created a light bond instantaneously with both Batman and Bruce. And it fascinated him even more when she took him only as one and the same person, something that many are aware of yet are seemingly scared of putting into action.

Diana was one of them – alongside Clark and Alfred.

Entangling his thoughts with her certainly did not help him feel like getting any sleep. It was typical for him yet to be a full-time Bruce Wayne now meant he had to eat, sleep and breathe regularly like most ordinary people do. In effect, catching some sleep wasn't a choice now, it was a requirement.

With that in mind, he let his head fall against his pillow. A good five seconds passed as his empty mind began to relax and breathe. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself with a humor disclosed that Diana was the cure for him to finally get rid of insomnia. A smile spread uncontrollably against his lips, something that he hasn't quite done in a very long time. This time he felt a certain sincerity flicker in his heart when his grin sent him to sleep. He deserved to feel after all.

At the end of the day, he was still human nonetheless.


End file.
